Revelations
by Marista
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere are newly weds.  Over the course of their first year of marriage there are revelations about both Guinevere and Merlin.


**Revelations**

**Summary: Arthur and Guinevere are newly weds. Over the course of their first year of marriage there are revelations about both Guinevere and Merlin.**

**A/N: Here's another Arwen mind-fart. I put the main story I was working on, on hold so I could start a new story. Then this idea popped into my head, and I was compelled to bang it out since it was shorter than the other stories. Arwen just gets my mind going in so many ways. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

Arthur sat down to his breakfast. He was exhausted, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had a meeting with the council in just a few minutes. He smiled as Guinevere emerged wearing her bed clothes and a robe.

"Good Morning my Queen."

"Good Morning my King."

"You look tired" he said as he popped some cheese in his mouth.

"Have you checked your mirror? You're looking a little worn yourself."

He smiled at her "It was worth it."

"I agree. However, I can go back to sleep and regain my strength. You have so many responsibilities. Either you find time this afternoon to nap… alone, or we skip any festivities tonight in favor of sleep." Each night they would make love for hours and then they would lie in bed talking for an equal number of hours.

"I don't want to lie in our bed without you" he looked at her seriously as he started in on the bread.

"Then it looks like we are sleeping tonight."

"Ok" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Right. You're not even going to try to keep your hands to yourself."

"I will. I can do it" he replied.

She just shook her head as she smiled at him "We'll see." She looked over the face of her husband, just considering him. She was still getting used to the idea that this handsome, nobleman was the King and that she completely owned the keys to his heart, just as he owned the key to hers. They were so perfectly matched in ways she couldn't describe. If she were separated from Arthur now, it would destroy her. Who would have ever believed the prince and the peasant were meant to be together. It still felt like a dream to her. "I can't believe we've been married for three months Arthur."

"I know. The time has gone quickly. I feel like I can't spend enough time with you."

"I feel the same way, but my body is another story."

"Why don't you eat something? I've downed half the food on the table and you haven't touched anything."

"Honestly, I'm too tired to eat. I sat down because I wanted to spend time with you before you leave."

There was a knock at the door. Merlin had returned. He finally learned to knock before entering Arthur's chambers, especially after that time he saw a lot more of the two of them than he was supposed to see. He thought Arthur was going to gouge his eyes out with red hot pokers. But Gwen calmed him down. Merlin was definitely grateful for her calming effect on him.

"Good Morning My Lady."

Gwen rolled her eyes "Hi Merlin".

He turned to Arthur "the council meeting is in five minutes."

Arthur sighed. "Time to go." He said sadly as he looked at Gwen. He rose and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and he promptly left. Based upon history, any more contact than that and he would be late for the council meeting… very late.

Gwen felt her stomach turn at the thought of eating. She lie back down in bed and fell back to sleep. It was nearly mid-day when she heard gentle stirrings in their chambers. She opened her eyes and saw one of her two maids. Vala was laying out fresh food for lunch.

"Good afternoon your highness. I was wondering when you would awaken."

"I didn't mean to sleep that long."

"Do you want to eat first, or bathe?"

"I just need a bowl of water to freshen up. My stomach is sour; I don't want to eat anything."

"That's the third time this week. Perhaps you should see Gaius?"

"It's not necessary. I'm just not used to eating this well. Perhaps I should go back to having porridge for breakfast."

"I can arrange that" replied Vala as she placed the bowl on the table and filled it with water.

"Don't trouble yourself. I'm sure my stomach will correct itself in a few weeks. If it doesn't, then maybe I will go see Gaius."

Gwen took her time and bathed herself while Vala pulled out one of her dresses. Gwen still couldn't believe that she needed help getting dressed. Her new wardrobe was beautiful, but there was only one dress she could actually get into and out of properly by herself.

"How about the golden dress with the ivory lace trim?"

"That sounds fine. Thank you Vala."

By the time she was done bathing everything she was to wear for the day was laid out from the breeches to the hairclip. Once she was dressed Vala carefully brushed and arranged her hair. Gwen didn't really care about such things, but as the Queen she was expected to look like royalty. Although the few nobles that had not yet embraced her as Queen would be glad to see her looking a little scruffy, because then they would have something to talk about.

Once she was done, she was grateful that she did not have any appointments scheduled for the day. Yesterday she felt her weariness and had all her appointments for today cancelled. She was grateful to herself for thinking of it.

With a day finally to herself, she decided she would do something she had not done since she became Queen, go the market and walk around town. It was one of her favorite activities before, but now she had very little time of her own for such things. She grabbed her key went to the cupboard, and took out a handful of gold coins and put them in her pouch. She laughed to herself at how easily she grabbed the coins. She considered the amount in her pouch; as a servant she would have to save for a year to have this much gold.

"Vala, I'm going to the market today. Would you like to join me?" She remembered how much it meant to her when Morgana would walk the streets with her. She used to walk with her and pretend that she was a Lady too, and had the money to purchase the beautiful items she saw. Today she would fulfill her fantasy.

"Yes, my Queen. I would love to."

"Great."

"Don't you want to try to eat something first?"

"No. But if I get hungry along the way, I'll buy something."

It was at that time there was a knock at the door. "Come" Gwen called out.

It was Merlin with her other handmaiden Hortense. "Oh, my Queen." She started. "I'm sorry the breakfast dishes are still here. I'll get all of this out of your way so you can have lunch." She shot a dirty look at Vala.

"It's not a big deal Hortense. I'm actually skipping lunch in favor of going to the market with Vala. Would you like to join us?"

"That is very generous of you." Gwen sensed a hesitance with Hortense. She wasn't sure why, but she decided to give her an out.

"Or, if you like you and Merlin could enjoy my lunch. Catch up on anything that you want to do?"

"This room needs a good cleaning. I think I will take you up on the offer to enjoy the lunch, and then I'll see to giving this place a good cleaning. With Merlin's help of course."

Gwen quickly glanced at Merlin who just rolled his eyes. Hortense thought him to be lazy and disrespectful to the royal couple. She just didn't comprehend that his relationships with Gwen and Arthur went beyond servant and Masters, but they were all friends. Merlin was just irritated that it was uptight, matronly Hortense that stayed behind. He might actually have enjoyed the afternoon in here with Vala.

"Very well then. Enjoy the afternoon."

"Thank you My Queen" said Hortense as she bowed.

"Have fun" called out Merlin. Hortense shot him a dirty look.

Gwen left the room with Vala walking beside her. The two guards at the door fell in place behind her. She had finally gotten used to the constant sensation of being followed. It was irritating at first, but knowing that Morgana was still on the loose, she could not argue their importance.

As she walked down the hallway the nobles she passed bowed to her and she nodded in acknowledgement. She thought Arthur was still in the council room, but as she walked towards the market she saw him in the practice field training with some of his men. He called for a break when he saw her. He walked across the field. Vala and the guards remained a respectful distance behind them.

"Hello beautiful. Did you get any rest? You still look a little tired."

"I slept for hours after you left."

Arthur frowned. He supposed that he would have to keep his promise to actually sleep tonight; for her sake, not for his. He knew he would want her, but more than that, he wanted her to be well cared for. In this case, that meant rest.

It was a shame because seeing her in the sunlight she just looked so beautiful. The way the sun shone off of her skin and the cut of her bodice which teased him to no end. Too bad their every move was watched by all. Otherwise he would love nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to his bed. And she looked so good in that dress, he wouldn't even take it off of her. He could lift her skirts and pull down her…

"Arthur?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just… considering that afternoon nap" he said with a playful smile.

She completely recognized the desire in his eyes "We'll you weren't considering it alone, that's for sure."

"You got me. So, where are you off to?"

"Vala and I are going to the market, look around, and maybe pick up a few things" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Good. I'm glad to see you doing something you enjoy."

"See you at dinner?"

"Can't wait."

Gwen continued on her path to the market as Arthur walked back to his men. They were in for one hell of an afternoon since he needed to work off this extra energy. He needed to be good and tired to make sure he let Guinevere sleep tonight. He needed to be very tired, because he found her irresistible.

Once Gwen started preparing for her role as Queen she spent very little time out in the streets, much less the market. She should have realized that the people would have a strong reaction to her presence. She expected that those she encountered might bow, but it was like all the activity on the street stopped as everyone looked at her. Old friends, acquaintances and strangers alike all stood taking in the vision of their new Queen up close. Gwen still was not used to being the center of attention. As she thought about it, Arthur walked the town all the time and he didn't receive this kind of reception. But then again the people were used to seeing him. She would have to walk through the streets more often.

Part of her just wanted to turn around and head back to the castle, but she had been looking forward to this ever since the idea popped into her head. It would subside eventually, but she wanted it to stop now. She did something very out of character for herself. She called out to the crowd.

"Please, go about your business everyone. I just want to do a little shopping."

Everyone still stood looking at her. She then turned to the first vendor she saw and started to look at his wares. She planned not to turn around until she heard motion. After a few moments she was rewarded with the sounds of feet on the cobblestones, but the normal chatter was muted. They weren't acting normally, but she would take it.

She stood in front of the candle-maker. She had no need whatsoever for candles anymore since there was a candle-maker in the castle who took care of all the rooms. He looked at her hopefully.

"Vala, do you need any candles for your home?"

"Oh your highness, I'm only here for your company. I don't expect you to purchase anything for me."

"But I want to. Please pick out whatever you need."

Vala picked up a small candlestick, and Gwen realized she was trying to be humble. Gwen had a preference for the double thick candles when she lived in her cottage in the lower town. They were more expensive, but they lasted much longer and gave off significantly more light.

"How about this one instead?"

Vala's eyes went wide. "I couldn't."

"Do you already have one?"

"No."

Gwen purchased the candle for two silver coins.

"Thank you your highness. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. Let's go see what else is here."

Now that people were going about their business Gwen could be more discriminate about where she shopped next.

She spied the seller of scarves, shawls and fine fabrics; a weakness of hers. As a servant she would save and save for months just to be able to purchase just one shawl. She walked over determined that she would purchase something for herself and for Vala. After trying on many scarves she picked out a beautiful light orange for herself. She saw Vala eyeing the light blue. Vala wrapped it about herself at Gwen's insistence.

"It looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"I'll take them both."

"But you can't…"

"I can, and I want to Vala."

The scene replayed at three more vendors.

Gwen spied a little shop up ahead where she had always admired the wares. She took a step and felt a wave of dizziness. She stopped in her tracks and put a hand to her head.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

"I'm fine. I just need a moment."

She shook it off.

"See, all better now." She took another step forward and everything went dark.

Vala screamed as her Queen lost consciousness. She tried to catch her, but her reactions were not quick enough. Especially with the packages in her hands containing the items Guinevere had brought for her. One of the guards was able to lunge forward and at least catch her before her head hit the ground, although most of her body was already there.

"Your highness" he spoke, but Gwen did not stir.

The other guard spoke. "We have to get her to Gaius. I don't know if he's in his chambers, I'll sound the bell." The second guard took off towards the castle and ran inside to have the alarm bell sounded.

The first guard picked the tiny Queen up in his arms and began walking briskly back to the castle with Vala behind him. All of the commotion on the streets stopped for the second time that day as the people looked on, while their Queen's limp body was carried through the street. You could hear the whispers as people inquired of each other about what happened, and wishes for her to be alright.

When the bell rang Arthur and the knights broke their practice and headed towards the castle to find out what was wrong. Arthur was focused and ready for any attack or crisis that could come his way, save one.

He recognized the guard that had been with Guinevere running back out of the castle. He stopped the guard in his tracks.

"What's happened?"

"My Lord. It's the Queen. She collapsed and we cannot wake her."

Arthur felt like his part of his body went numb.

"Where is she?"

"There sire." He pointed to the other guard carrying the Queen's body up the street.

"Find Gaius, and tell him to meet us in his chambers" he shouted to no one in particular. Guards and knights alike began to scurry around to look for Gaius.

Arthur ran up to the guard. "I will take her."

The guard wordlessly and carefully transferred his precious package to her husband. Arthur trembled slightly as he carried Guinevere through the castle corridors.

Gaius and Merlin were already in the chambers waiting for them. A table had been cleared off for her.

Arthur gently laid her down on the table. He immediately turned to Gaius "What's wrong with her?"

He knew how impatient Arthur was when someone he cared about was ill, but it only hindered the process.

"Sire, I need you to leave so I can examine her. As soon as I know what's wrong I will summon you."

"No need. I will be right outside."

Gaius felt for her pulse, it was strong and steady. He continued his exam and after a few minutes he looked at Merlin.

"You figured it out?" Merlin asked.

"I think so. Can you find her one of her maids? I need a little information. Also, I will need some fresh drinking water and some bread."

"What are you having a snack?"

"Not for me, for her. If my suspicions are correct she'll need it. Merlin, I'll explain later. Just do as I say and quickly."

Merlin opened the door and Arthur pounced on him. "What's going on? Can I see her?"

"No, not yet." Fortunately Vala was in the hall, she had followed Gwen from the market. "Vala, Gaius needs a word with you."

"Right away" she turned and entered the room.

Arthur was livid "Why does he want to talk with HER?"

"Arthur, please. I need to finish the tasks Gaius gave me. The sooner I return, the sooner he can finish his exam."

"Well, get going then!" he almost shouted.

Gwen began to stir while Gaius spoke with Vala.

"Thank you Vala. You may wait outside."

"Will she be Ok?"

Gaius was about to answer when the door burst open. Merlin was heaving and sweating carrying the bread and water. Gaius smiled, Merlin cared deeply for his friend and it showed by him getting back in record time.

To Arthur's rage, Merlin remembered to close the door behind him, even in his haste. He just prayed she was Ok. They had only been together three months, she had to be Ok.

Gaius poured some of the water into a cup for Gwen and began to mix in a few drops of his herbal medicines. Gwen was fully awake now. Gaius looked at Merlin "Help me sit her up."

"I'm fine. What happened? Last thing I remember is being in the market."

"You passed out. Here drink this." Gaius handed her the cup. She took a few sips and handed it back to him. "I'm sorry, but that's not enough. You are severely dehydrated and I know you haven't been eating either."

"My stomach is…"

"Upset. Yes I know. I want you to eat some of the crust from this bread, have some more water and then you can rest for a bit."

"I don't need any…" her voice cut off as another wave of dizziness came over her, and she put her hands to her head for a brief moment.

"Please, just take a bit more water. The dried crust of the bread will give you some nutrition and shouldn't upset your stomach too much. It's important for a woman in your condition to eat."

"What condition is that?" she asked as she gently chewed the piece of crust he gave her.

"You are carrying a baby."

She looked at him surprised, almost like she didn't know how it happened. Merlin and Vala just stood on the side, both of them beaming with happiness.

"Really? Does Arthur know?"

"Not yet. I thought I would give you the opportunity to tell him" he said with a kind smile.

She smiled but the weakness was clearly on her face. "I'll tell him, send him in." Gaius could see her eyes moving out of focus as she fainted back onto the table.

Gaius pursed his lips. Either they would all have to cower in that room until she woke up or he would have to go tell Arthur. He could hear Arthur ranting at someone through the door. Gaius made a judgment call. _'She can tell him for their second child'_ he thought to himself.

Gaius turned to Merlin and Vala. "Let me know if she wakes up again. I need to talk to Arthur before he loses his mind out there."

Gaius cautiously stepped through the door. Before he could open his mouth, Arthur was barraging him with questions.

"Is she alright? What's wrong with her? Why…"

"Sire, please. The Queen is perfectly healthy, and she will be just fine. She…"

"Well then why did she pass out? Did she regain…"

"Sire. She is carrying your child."

Arthur's frantic energy suddenly stopped. He just stood there looking almost like a statue.

"A baby?" he whispered after a time.

"Yes, Sire. At this time I would estimate she is two months along."

"A baby. I will be… I will be a father?" he said as his mind came to grips with what was happening.

"Yes. Congratulations Sire."

"Why… Why did she collapse?"

"Actually let me address you and her maids together for this part. I will need all of you working together to ensure that this doesn't happen again."

Hortense was in the hall already. She had arrived shortly after Merlin came back with the bread and water. Gaius beckoned Vala to come out of the room.

"As I mentioned to our Sire, the Queen is with child. Because of the upsetting of her stomach she has not been eating, nor drinking. The demands of a baby are strong. I need you all to make sure that she drinks at least two pitchers of water per day and that she eats regular meals. I can provide a remedy that will help her keep it down. Lastly, I need her schedule to be lightened so she can get the proper rest every day. Any questions?"

Gaius could tell by the faraway dreamy look on Arthur's face that he probably didn't even hear half of what he said. But that's what the maids were there for.

"Sire, with your permission, I would like to assign one of the maids the task of making sure all food, drink are rest are monitored. I'm afraid if we leave it up to Gwen she will cut corners and try to do more than she is capable."

"Sure Gaius. Can I see her now?"

"Absolutely. She had another collapse, but that's because the little food she ate hadn't gotten into her system. When her strength returns she should be just fine."

Arthur entered the chambers and walked over to Guinevere's prone form. Merlin brought over a chair for Arthur and he sat and merely stared at her face. He held her hand and for a brief moment he laid his hand over her perfectly flat stomach. He smiled. He could not believe he would be the father in a relationship now. His mind drifted to his own father, the positive things and the negative. He loved and respected his father dearly, even now while his father spent his days staring out the windows. He hoped he would do as good a job, or even better.

He felt her stir, and he looked up at her hopefully. Gaius motioned to Merlin that they should leave, give them a moment alone.

"Arthur."

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"I feel fine. Much better than earlier."

She moved to try to sit up, and he gently pushed her back down. "Perhaps you should take it easy."

"Gaius told you?"

"I'm afraid he didn't have much choice. I was about to crawl out of my skin waiting for word on your condition."

"A baby, Arthur."

"I know. I can scarcely believe it. I knew it would happen eventually, but now that I'm faced with the reality of it. I feel woefully unprepared."

"Well, we have a few months to get ready."

"I love you so much Guinevere."

"I love you too." Guinevere put her had over her flat stomach, and Arthur placed his hand over hers as he looked at her intently. They would become a family soon.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER….

It was the middle of the night when Arthur was awoken by Guinevere's cry. Unlike Arthur, Gaius was very well prepared for this event. He showed up looking bleary eyed, but in control. The mid-wife had been living in the castle for the past week in anticipation of this event. She had been staying with at least one of Gwen's maids in the adjacent chambers which they turned into a nursery. She showed up with both of Guinevere's maids on her heels.

Arthur looked over at Guinevere's small frame and his heart broke when she screamed in agony. At Gaius' request, Merlin pulled him out of his bed chambers and into the outer chamber. Merlin closed the heavy curtains behind him effectively separating the rooms. He then proceeded to boil water in the fireplace.

Arthur paced around the outer room of his chambers. The curtain muffled the conversation between the attendants in the room, but it couldn't muffle Guinevere's intermittent screaming. It had been a long seven months. In the beginning, the struggle was getting her to eat. Then one day, it was as if a page had been turned in a book. The kitchen couldn't keep up with the strange requests she had for food combinations that should never be considered. At times his stomach still churned when he thought about her worst concoction - strawberries sitting in pickled egg juice with chunks of smoked pigeon.

Along with the cravings came those wild moods. According to Gaius very often carrying a child would throw a woman's 'humors' off. It was an understatement. One minute she was deliriously happy and before Arthur could turn his head she would start crying about the oddest things. He couldn't keep up, and after a while he gave up trying. Whatever her mood, he just endured it.

One thing he couldn't deny. In spite of her newly found eccentric ways, at every step he only found her to be more beautiful. He loved the little waddle she developed early on. And although her stomach grew quite large, it didn't affect the rest of her body at all. She even had a glow about her accompanied by cheeks that were always rosy. She was just adorable. A favorite activity of his was to place his hand on her stomach and see if the baby would move. Arthur was a very happy king and soon he would be a very happy father.

His revelry was broken when there was another scream from Guinevere. Previously there was almost silence between the screams. This time he could hear her continuing to cry and moan. He wished there was some remedy he had to make child bearing painless, but if he could solve such a problem he would be a god instead of a king.

Merlin tried to keep him distracted and even suggested they go for a walk until it was over, but he just wanted to be near her. He wondered what it would be. He never voiced it, but he was hoping for a son. He wanted many children with Guinevere, but knowing that he had a male heir would take so much pressure off of him. The Pendragon legacy would continue and then his only task would be to mould the child for the rest of his life into his successor. He suddenly felt overwhelmed again.

Arthur's head perked up. He turned to Merlin "Was that a baby's cry?"

"I'm not sure."

They tried to decipher the sounds that were coming from beyond the heavy curtains. There was definitely a lot of commotion. And Arthur noted that Guinevere wasn't screaming anymore. If the baby had been born, surely someone would have come out by now. Arthur was suddenly gripped with fear, a fear that had been in the back of his mind since he found out that Guinevere was carrying his child. A thought that he dared not even speak - his mother died giving birth to him. Women gave birth all over the known kingdoms and survived just fine, no issues. Guinevere would be fine, she had to be.

Suddenly one of the curtains opened as Vala ran in getting the extra pot of hot water that was sitting in the fireplace. One look at her face told Arthur all he needed to know. Something was wrong, very wrong. Without invitation he ran into the other room to see a flurry of motion. Hortense was standing there crying with bundles of cloth in her arms. Gaius and the midwife were hovered over Guinevere, she wasn't moving. He looked at the bed and he was astonished, he could not remember seeing so much blood coming from one body.

"What's going on?" he said in a voice that he didn't even recognize as his own.

Gaius looked at him with unsettled eyes. He had never seen Gaius look so overwhelmed. "We can't stop the bleeding."

"Surely there must be remedies for this."

"There are. There are several, and we've tried them all. Nothing is working."

Arthur's eyes welled up with tears as he walked over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed near her torso and he wiped her sweat soaked face. This cannot be happing, this cannot be happening.

Merlin stood at the doorway looking over the scene. He could not comprehend what was going on. One of his best friends was dying. Merlin felt his own set of tears well up. And something clicked in his mind. Gwen was not going to die, or at least she was not going to die without a fight.

Merlin walked purposefully over to her side where the midwife and Gaius were. Gaius recognized Merlin's posture, and knew he was about to do something magical to save her.

Without being asked, Gaius explained to Merlin "We need to stop her bleeding from her stomach." Merlin nodded. "Are you sure?" asked Gaius with a cautionary tone.

"Yes. Step away."

Arthur was oblivious to what was going on until he saw Merlin straddle his wife, putting his knees right in the bloody sheets.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gaius stepped forward "Sire, move away please."

"What? No? Where the…" Arthur just started on one of his usual tirades which was fueled by the fact that he was watching his wife die and Merlin was about to steal his last few moments with her.

Merlin needed to think, he needed to concentrate. Arthur reared back when Merlin looked at him with glowing eyes. He started to yell, but there was no sound coming from his mouth. He then physically tried to get Merlin's attention. Merlin's hand extended and Arthur found himself flying across the room. He didn't hit the wall, but he felt as if several large men had just pushed him back.

Gaius was by his side and held onto the King's arm. "Please, sire. This is her last hope." That got Arthur's attention, and he stood by Gaius and watched.

Merlin put his hands over her stomach and whispered words that sounded like nonsense to Arthur. He repeated the process several times with different words. At last Merlin spoke one word and there was a glow that came from Merlin's hands and seemed to illuminate Guinevere's entire body.

"I got it Gaius. But was I too late?"

The old physician and midwife both examined Gwen in front of all the witnesses.

"The bleeding has stopped" spoke the midwife.

No one celebrated yet, waiting for Gaius' judgment. He touched her neck. "Her pulse is weak, but it is steady. There is no reason for her not to make a full recovery in time."

It was as if the entire room let loose a collected sigh, with the exception of Arthur who still had no voice, and Merlin who had now revealed his most precious secret to save his friend. With a minimal motion Merlin restored the King's voice. Arthur was so relieved that Guinevere would live, he scarcely noticed. He climbed back onto the bed in the position he had before.

"Why isn't she awake?" he asked Gaius quietly as he touched her face.

"The bleeding may have stopped, but she's lost a lot of blood. It will take a few days for her to recover, but she should wake in a few hours."

Arthur nodded as he looked upon her face.

Gaius looked at his young King. "Arthur, would you like to see your son?"

Arthur looked up. In all the commotion, he had forgotten about the baby. "A son?" he said with a smile.

Hortense stepped forward with the bundle of cloth in her arms; he had not realized his son was wrapped up in them.

"Perhaps Hortense, you could take the King into the next room to get acquainted with his son. We need to get this mess cleaned up."

She nodded "Yes Gaius. Would you follow me, Sire."

In the next room she had Arthur to sit down and she placed the small sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Make sure to keep his head supported. We have already obtained a wet nurse for the Queen, I shall summon her now. The baby will need to feed soon."

Arthur just nodded.

Finally alone with his son he looked on the child. He hoped the baby would look like Guinevere, but the complexion of the child was almost as fair as his. The baby didn't have the honey cinnamon color that he loved so much. He listened to the child's breathing and the baby began to shift a little. The child actually opened his eyes for a moment. He saw his own bright blue eyes staring back at him for just that hint of a moment. There was a little bit of hair on the child's head, not much but it was dark brown.

"My son" he whispered. "I love you" he told the child. He pulled the blankets back and began to explore the little person. He examined his hands and marveled at the perfectly formed tiny hands. He even marveled at the tiny finger nails. "So perfect."

He looked into his son's face and imagined what the future would hold for him. He felt his perspective take a shift. He never knew his heart could love so much until Guinevere turned his world upside down. He thought he was at his capacity, but looking into this tiny face he felt his ability to love increase more than he could imagine. He also knew how hard he wanted to work from now on to make sure that Camelot and all of Albion was a place of peace and prosperity for his son.

Arthur looked up when the curtains separating his rooms were pulled back and tied. Guinevere was sleeping in a perfectly clean bed. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he would not have believed it to be the same room. The child began to squirm and then he began to cry. Arthur just stared at the child in wonder marveling at the sound.

Hortense walked into the room with another woman he did not recognize.

"Sire, this is Corin. She will be the wet nurse for your son until the Queen is ready to feed him if she chooses."

Corin bowed and Arthur nodded in acknowledgement.

He touched the rosy cheeks of his little crying son.

Corin stepped forward "My Lord. I believe the child cries because he is in need of a feeding."

"Oh, right." She came and took the baby from him. He didn't want to let the baby go, but he had no way of feeding the child. He watched as Corin sat down and turned her back. Within seconds the cries of the child were silenced.

Arthur walked into the other room where Guinevere now rested. Everyone had cleared out except for Hortense. It was almost morning, dawn was fast approaching. His mind finally began to settle in on all of the events of the last few hours.

"Hortense, I'm going to visit Gaius. I will be back soon. Please send for me if Guinevere wakes up."

"Yes, your majesty."

Arthur was a swirl of questions and emotions. He walked into Gaius' room and he found Gaius there as well the person he really wanted to see - Merlin.

"Is everything alright my Lord?"

"Everything is fine Gaius. If you don't mind, I would like a word with Merlin."

Gaius looked at Merlin with concern in his eyes "Of course Sire."

Merlin had no idea what to expect, but he knew his life in Camelot was forever changed today.

"What happened in my quarters with Guinevere?"

"You saw, she was dying."

"Yes, I saw. You used magic to save her?"

"Yes."

"When did you start to practice magic?"

"I was born this way. I could move things with my mind before I could walk" he said with a nervous laugh.

"So you've been holding this secret ever since you've been in Camelot."

"I had no choice. I've never used magic to harm another... except to protect you. In fact, I've been instrumental in secretly helping things in Camelot when necessary."

Arthur began to allow his mind to think about things that never made sense to him, but he was always too busy to question. The tree branches and weapons that flew out of no where against foes he did not see until it was too late, the plagues and disasters that corrected themselves on their own. He began to wonder how he never saw it before. As Arthur stood thinking, Merlin became more and more nervous.

"I knew you would find out someday. I hope you see me for the person I am - I have magic, but I'm not an evil person. If you cannot accept me, all I ask is that you allow me to leave instead of executing me."

Arthur wasn't really paying attention. All he really heard was the part about 'execution'.

He looked at Merlin. "I think we probably need to have a much deeper discussion at a later time. As for execution, nothing could be further from my mind. I have known magic to be the source of great evil and pain, however today… you saved Guinevere from death with magic. I would have given up my own life for her to live. She means more to me than anything, and she lives because of you. You will be rewarded, not punished for saving her life."

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin said with a relieved tone. At that moment the excitement of past few hours caught up with him and he yawned. "Sorry."

"It's alright. It's been a long night. I just came by to confirm what I saw was true."

Merlin nodded.

"And to say thank you, Merlin."

"My pleasure. You were a real clod-pole before you married her. I couldn't let you go back to that. My life would be a living hell."

Arthur just smiled at his friend then walked back to his chambers. He wanted to sit with his son some more, but he was feeling the weariness of the night catching up with him as well.

Hortense was there "Your Majesty, did you want to hold your son again, or will you want to get some rest?"

"I will get some rest. Has there been any change with Guinevere?"

"No sire, she has not stirred."

He walked over to her and took a look at the face of his sleeping son. He looked so completely content.

"I shall take the child so you may rest."

Arthur nodded.

Hortense and Corin went into the adjacent chambers, the nursery. She laid the baby down in his bed and she lay down in the cot that had been provided for her. She looked over and saw Corin lying in an identical cot.

Arthur crawled into bed and wrapped his body around Guinevere's. He laid his head against her chest and listened to the steady rhythm of her heart. He was grateful for every single beat, and the comforting sound lulled him into a sound sleep.

In the morning the entire kingdom was abuzz with the news about their new prince. The name of which had not been provided. But they all knew the child had been born a few hours before dawn and they would probably hear an announcement later that day.

As pre-arranged Sir Leon stepped in, fulfilling Arthur's role with the knights. Aside from security, everything else would wait until Arthur returned. Gaius had been in to check on the infant who was doing well, feeding regularly and had a perfect set of strong lungs. Gaius was next door with the child when Guinevere finally woke up.

The Queen opened her eyes, and she felt profoundly tired, and thirsty. She felt the weight of Arthur laying on her chest. Instinctually she reached her hand for her stomach, but there was nothing there. She was filled with panic. _'Where is my baby?'_

She couldn't keep the panic out of her voice when she woke her husband.

"Arthur!"

"ARTHUR!" she practically screamed.

He abruptly woke up.

"Guinevere, you're awake." He looked so relieved and happy, but she couldn't share in his mood just yet.

"My baby is gone. Where is it?"

Arthur touched her face "Do not worry. Our baby is fine; we have a fine healthy son."

"A son!" she said as she visibly relaxed.

"Yes."

"I remember the pain and then nothing" she sat up against the headboard with Arthur's help.

"You almost died giving birth. I don't know at what point you lost consciousness."

Arthur inclined his head and called out "Hortense."

The maid poked her head in and her face lit up when she saw Guinevere. "My Queen, you are awake."

"Yes" Gwen responded as she smiled in return.

Arthur turned to look at the maid "Hortense, please bring in our son."

"Right away your highness, right away."

Guinevere took a deep breath and reached for the water by the table. "I'll have to give Gaius a big thank you when I see him for saving me."

"Actually it was Merlin who saved you."

"Really?"

"Yes, it turns out he is a sorcerer with the ability to use his magic to heal. If it wasn't for him, I don't think we would be conversing right now."

"I always knew there was something special about Merlin."

Hortense came in and placed the baby in Guinevere's arms. She welled up with tears as she looked into his face.

"He's perfect in every way, just like his mother."

She smiled at her husband, and suddenly her face went slack "you aren't going to execute Merlin or banish him, right?"

"No, of course not. We have some things to work out, but he has my eternal gratitude for saving you. Besides, we may need him for your next birthing."

They laughed to each other.

Gaius had been standing by the door, quietly observing the new royal parents. "Your majesties."

"Good morning Gaius" said Guinevere cheerfully.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but glad to be alive."

"You lost a lot of blood, so I need you to drink almost double your water intake today. I also expect you to eat full meals, and a little wine would be of great use to you as well. I would also insist that you restrict your movements for a few days. Due to the blood loss, you will be prone to fainting."

"Understood."

Gaius pursed his lips for a moment. The expression was not lost on either of them. "What is it Gaius?" asked Arthur.

"As you are both aware, Merlin used a healing spell on the Queen to stop the bleeding."

They both nodded.

"The spell was so strong that the Queen's body is completely whole. Meaning that there is no evidence she has even carried a child. She doesn't even have stretch marks."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" asked Guinevere.

"It depends. You are no longer capable of feeding the baby from your breasts, there is no milk. Some women are glad to feed their own babies, others are indifferent. I don't know how you felt about it, but it is not an option for you. You must utilize a wet nurse until the child is weaned."

Arthur looked at Guinevere to gauge her reaction. "I guess… I'll have to wait until our second baby is born." She said with a smile. "Besides, I think it is the desire of most women to retain their figure after childbirth. I am very lucky."

Arthur kissed her on the forehead.

Gaius smiled. "The people are clamoring to know the name of their new prince."

Guinevere looked down at her son. She had no desire to reignite the arguments that ensured over the child's name.

She looked at her husband. "What is your pleasure?"

"I've given this a lot of thought. I would like to name him Thomas, after your father."

Her eyes lit up. "What? I thought you said the child needed the legacy and strength of the name of a royal ancestor – Ambrosius? Loholt? Uther the II?"

"That's right. Ambrosius, Loholt and my father were great kings, military leaders and states men. The name Thomas will carry with it the legacy of a man with a good heart, and love for all people. For whom I see my son to be, he can be no other than Prince Thomas."

Guinevere's eyes welled up again. "Prince Thomas it is."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter" called out Arthur.

It was Merlin. He wasn't quite his usual self. There was a quiet confidence about him, but at the same time a shyness. His friends now knew his secret, but the shyness came from the fact that they were not used to interacting with each other in this new way.

Gwen gave him a big smile "Well, well, well. If it isn't my magical savior."

She could see Merlin visibly relax. "Come Merlin, come see our son, Thomas. I would never have laid eyes on him if not for you. Thank you."

Merlin smiled bashfully and walked over and knelt by Gwen and the baby. "He's so tiny. And he's beautiful."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yes, thank goodness he takes after his mum."

Arthur just swatted at his friend playfully.

"Oi, not in front of the baby."

"Stop it you two." They both settled down and focused on the baby.

Gwen cooed at her baby. "Come meet your uncle Merlin." She held the baby out for Merlin to hold him. Merlin carefully took the child and held him. "I like the sound of that, Uncle Merlin."

"More like crazy uncle Merlin" chimed in Arthur. They all laughed together.

"Now that we've named him, I need to inform my father. I'll arrange for him to come by later today. And I have to formally announce him before the court and before the people. I need to put on proper robes and the crown for this occasion."

Merlin handed the baby back to Guinevere. "I'll get your robes together Sire."

"I don't think so" replied Arthur.

"You're sacking me?"

"No. Think of it as a promotion. I'm not sure where you fit yet, but I have a feeling your role should be more than fetching my clothes and polishing my armor."

Merlin smiled as for the first time he could truly see the prophecy told to him by Kilgaraah the dragon coming to fruition.

"Actually, on second thought, I **will** need your help this morning getting ready. And then the second order of business will be for you to find me a new manservant."

"Consider it done."

Guinevere leaned back against the headboard and merely sat admiring Prince Thomas. The rest of the chambers were in motion as everyone else prepared for the day. Gaius stood taking in the scene, thinking about the growth and changes he had seen over the past year.

This group that were all barely more than children to him only a couple of years ago, were now all stepping into their destinies… King, Queen and respected sorcerer. He choked up, because for the first time in his 75 years, he could actually see that Camelot had a bright and beautiful future ahead.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Your comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.**

23


End file.
